In association with high functionality and multi-functionality of electronic apparatuses in recent years, the electronic apparatuses are mounted with various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device. A lot of pieces of data are exchanged between these devices, and the amount of such data has been increased with higher functionality and increasing multi-functionality of the electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the data are often exchanged with use of a high-speed interface. The high-speed interface is able to transmit and receive data at several Gbps, for example.
There have been disclosed various techniques in order to achieve improvement in communication performance in the high-speed interface. For example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 each disclose a communication system that transmits three differential signals using three transmission paths.